Broken
by Geo Knight
Summary: Blood soaked body, shattered mind, and a broken soul. Dying to protect those he thought cared. Kami and his brother have other plans. Impressed by the young man's heart, even if damaged. They offer him something sought through out time. Immortality. This comes with one more gift. An enternal future with his only true love. All he he has to do is wait and help the little birds soar.


**Here's a NarutoXSekirei Crossover for you guys. Enjoy. If you have any ideas for other crossovers let me know. Hunter & the Hounds is not abandoned. Just can't think straight for that one. It'll come to be eventually.**

* * *

Here I lye, a grieving heart, having thrown everything I have, everything I am, for these people who **Still** treat me like a demon.

A monster, a vile plague that their wanted, no **'needed'** to get rid of.

My Village, my home. No, not home. Home is where you feel wanted, safe, protected, and free. To me, Konoha was none of these things.

Before I continue, let me introduce myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namekaze.

A 'genin' of the Hidden Leave village.

The son of Konoha's most revered hero, and a respected kuniochi.

And still treated like the villagers' feet was worth more then me.

My parents, the few times I met them subconsciously were nice, they said they loved me, that they were sorry for what I've been through.

I was happy they loved me, live would have been a whole lot better with them around.

I wanted cry for them, to show my tears, whether of happiness or sadness, it didn't matter.

I just wanted something to happen.

Nothing, not a single tear, sure, my eyes watered a bit, but nothing more.

I was broken. I **am** broken.

You're probably wondering, "Where's Naruto? The Orange-wearing, ramen-loving, dense-as-fuck, completely idiotic knucklehead who shouts '**Believe It!'**

Never existed. A mask, wore to keep myself away for the hatred and pain my '**home'** brought me.

An experiment, one to see if the villagers would think a **'dense and hyperactive ****deadlast of the academy'** could truly be the demon they thought, and still think I am.

The true me, the me that always existed, the me that I faced off against at the Waterfall of Truth. That is the true me.

Well, except replace all the dark emotions, the pain, the hatred, the suffering, the dread, with empathy, fear, uncaring about the world around me.

Just a empty space in the void, a broken and beaten human being.

Hell, I don't even consider my self a human being. Never really did.

Besides my parents, the only people who cared for me were the old man Sarutobi, Grandman Tsuande, the pervert Jiriaya, Ayame and her father Teuchi, and pretty much every kuniochi from the previous generation.

Not to mention the Nara clan (probably because it was too '**troublesome'** to do otherwise), the Aburame clan (who knows why),the Akimichi clan (again, don't know why), some of the Inuzuka clan (such as Tsume and her daughter Hana), Neji Hyuga (before he died in the war), Tenten & Rock Lee, Konohamuru & friends, and the senseis of the rookie 12, not counting Kakashi (stupid bastard).

They tricked me, my **'friends'** betrayed me. To make it far worse? They waited.

They waited three damn years, till I came back for my '**training'** trip with Jiriaya. Then before they could get together and kill me, the war started.

Let's go one by one, for those that I still remember anyway (you know, with me prone of the dirt ground bleeding out from almost every possible area.) So you'll have to excuse me if I forget some people.

First, the pink-haired, annoying, emo-wanting fangirl of a '**teammate', **Sakura Haruno.

The daughter of the most annoying bitch on the civilian council, Sakura was placed on a genin team with Sasuke and I. They say she was the top kuniochi of our class. Hmph. Not really, she might have be the smarted, but her **'skills'** or lack there of with kunai and shuriken were abysmal at best, disgusting horrid at worst. On the early D-rank missions, all she would do was complain, "This is to heavy, It's too hot out, I think I broke a nail, Sasuke-kun will you go out with me!" If you thought that was bad, on the harder missions, our journey to wave, the chunin exams, our time in the Land of Snow/Spring, and every other time before I left, utterly useless. How she stayed alive during all this, I'll never know.

I found out something interesting. Turns out the only (and I mean only) reason Sakura even graduated the academy was because of her mother pulling strings with the council. Now I have a reason to hate the stupid bitch even more. (Not that I needed another one mind you.)

So I return from my trip and guess what? Sakura has barely changed at all. Again, because of her mother, she pulled favors with the Godamine Hokage (Fifth Fire Shadow) Tsuande to have her trained as a medic-nin. Now people are thinking, "Doesn't Sakura have Tsuande's super-strength?" Yes and no. Sakura apparently got somewhat smarter during my time away, watching her teacher practice and and **'discovering'** how the technique worked. Fun thing is, Sakura didn't get all the information, so her version is weaker and incomplete. Did I mention that every time she uses it, she cellular structure is completely and utterly fucked up? No? Well, there it is then. Lesson learned from her? Stealing will kill you. Enough said.

Do I even have to talk about Sasuke? No? Good.

Ah Hinata. The stalker I had ever since the academy. Did she ever really love me? Interesting question, simple answer. No. Every Hyuga, expect for Neji & Hinata's mother (Who's name escapes me) was/is a complete and utter asshole. The elders of their council enslaving the branch families, the clan head pushing his two daughter way too far, and those same daughters creating an **'act'** for kami knows why. Hinata wasn't the pure, innocent angel you thought she was. Nope, as mean and arrogant as the rest of her family. Her father apparently gave her a long-time assignment to '**get closer'** to me by any means necessary, waiting to have an eye on me just in case I **'turn from the village'**. And Hanabi? Most likely to keep an eye on Hinata just case she **'fell for the demon'**. Worst part about it? I feel for it. Completely. When she died **'protecting'** me from pain? I thought it was real. I went nuts. Only if I stayed a little longer, I would have heard her say, "Enjoy hell. Demon." When someone who actually liked me heard that, they found me after the battle and told me. I always thought it was said to Pein. Or at least I always hoped it was.

Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka. The most hormone-driven, sexist, animalistic, bastard I have ever meet. Before I left the trip, it was set so Kiba became clan heir shortly after. Turns out, if you open your mouth and spew shit everywhere too many times, Your mother and sister (and every other female in your clan) wants to neuter you. Now his sister Hana owns the privilege of being clan heir. His partner Akumaru didn't even like him. It seems some dogs just don't have their days.

Ino Yamanaka. Just think of Sakura but actually good at something and not as bitchy. I actually overheard someone said that right infront of Ino herself. And boy did he get knocked the fuck out.

Stupid Choji

Shikimaru, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Neji, and Choji. My few friends in that hellhole.

Sorry, went on rant there. Well what do you expect from someone who's dieing.

To think I risked my life and soul for that stupid ass village. I would have just let them all die, but the few people I care for are there. Not to mention the other villages.

Speaking of the other villages. How about a rundown of each's opinions of me? Yeah? Sure why not. I've got nothing else to do. I'm bored to death...

Damn. Punny. Very punny.

Suna (Hidden Sand). My best friend, wow. I have a friend that hasn't tried to kill me. (wait... Gaara + Chunin Exams=...) Right. Nevermind.

Gaara of the Desert, the Jinchuriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku, the One-Tailed beast, Shukaku of the Sands. My brother in all but blood. Though we've spilled plenty between us. His childhood was like mine, except for one thing. His village feared him. I can't say the same. Suna thought that angering Gaara would lead to the village being buried under the desert that surrounded it. And they were right. I meet him during the Chunin Exams, back then he was psychopathic, murderess, and called out for his '**mother's**' blood. I fought him to save the village that I thought would come to love me. No. At least respect me. I told him that to truly be strong you must fight of those you can about. I gave him a speech and advise I hoped that even I could follow in the future. From then on, he went to protect his village, eventually gaining the respect he/and I both wanted. He become the Godamine Kazekage (Fifth Wind Shadow). He accomplished a dream that I told myself I always wanted. I tend to do that, tell myself things. Most, if not all of them lies. It's funny how the only way to make myself even a bit remotely happy was to lie. I can tell you this now. Other then a few precious moments here and there. I hated my life.

Iwa (Hidden Stone). The village that my father defeated single-handily in the Third Shinobi War. They say I was never told my heritage because of a possible attack against me for my fathers actions in the war. It's war... What was he supposed to do? Put on a dress and do the Polka?

The Sandiame Tsuchikage (Third Earth Shadow) Onoki of Both Scales wasn't as revenge-driven as they thought. In fact, He and my father made an treaty calling for the arranged marriage between Onoki's granddaughter, Kurotsuchi and myself. How funny that the day he remembers to tell me is the day this war comes to an end, and here I forgot my Tuxedo. Aw well. At least I wont get blood on it.

Kurotsuchi, a nice girl. My supposed fiance. Could I have learned to love her. I would have needed to get **'fixed'** first, but maybe. I always thought, if a woman stayed with me, through the tears and the pain, through the entire **'healing'** process then I would have been given I chance to be happy.

Imagine it. Konoha's **'special weapon'** given a new life and love in the hands of it's mortal **'enemy'**. At least that's what the villagers would think. Tsuande would have been at the wedding the first chance she got. I even heard her talking with Onoki about leaving Konoha with the few people and clans that liked me and heading to Iwa.

"So you want to take a few clans with you and leave Konoha for Iwa?" asked the old prune Onoki looking Tsuande straight in the eyes with a sense of humor.

"Sure, I'll even let your forces destroy the damned place after. Hell I may even help." replied Tsuande with both a sense of humor and a tone that suggests she may not be joked.

I'll always wonder if she was serious.

Kiri (Hidden Mist). The Godamine Mizukage (Fifth Water Shadow) Mei Temuri. Nice woman. Apparently a descendent of a branch family of the Uzumaki clan from the Hidden Whirlpool. After meeting me, she told me to treat her as a mother or an aunt. I decided to do neither. I treated like a sister. It was nice to finally have a family we weren't blood related (well, directly anyway). The months of hanging with Mei opened my heart a little. A few weeks ago I wanted to tell I loved her (as a sister). I almost did. Almost...

Kumo (Hidden Cloud). You know I wish the Cloud-nin actually got away with kidnapping Hinata a decade ago. Oh well...

Ay, the Yondaime Raikage (Fourth Lightning Shadow). Well-built, great speed, powerful, and a interesting guy when you take the time to talk with him (and not annoy him with raps... *cough Bee cough*). He seemed to have a rivalry with my father but I was nothing more then a friendly competitive and respectful thing. When he heard from Tsuande how my life had been in Konoha, he went apeshit. Mabui, Ay's secretary instantly took to being a sister-figure for me. I didn't mind it and it was kinda funny watching Mabui & Mei fighting over who was the better sister for me. It was nice having a family, no matter how short it lasted.

Did I mention Kakashi yet? No? Well. How about...? FUCK YOU! YOU HYPICRITICAL ASSFUCK!

That's better.

Well, that's everyone. Or at least everyone I still remember. Sorry, the blood's going to my brain.

This war, this nightmare, a battle for the nine of us, the nine Jinchuriki, fought against a madman who pretended to be someone he wasn't. Kakashi's old teammate Obito Uchiha pretending to be the founder of the Uchiha clan, Madara Uchiha. Gathering the energies of the Nine Bijuu (Tailed Beasts) to resurrect the Juubi (Ten Tailed Beast) whose body was sealed away in the moon, in order to control the beast and cast an permanent illusion on the world to make a world that only knows pain, chaos, and destruction.

I fought the madman. Many shinobi died by his hands, and they still say I'm a monster. All the surviving members watching. The leaf-nin that hate me doing all they can to keep our, no my allies away from me. Tsuande, Gaara, Mei, Ay, Onoki, even Kurotsuchi trying all they can to get through the seemingly never ending waves of hateful leaf shinobi. I would have liked some help.

"This is it boy. The end of this war comes down to you and me. I must say even through all the hate I see and your very own shattered soul. You are a great warrior. You've earned my deepest respects, and my sympathizes." says the masked man Obito as we both prepare our final strike.

Panting I hold my hand to my heart trying to let the last bits of air I'll ever get come into my collapsing lungs, "Let us hope this war was worth all the trouble. For the both of us." I say in a raspy voice, the last part but a whisper.

Those were the last words that were said.

Obito used a technique I've never seen. I don't remember the name.

I used a version of Kakashi's Raikiri (Lightning Blade) that I made with my Wind affinity. I called it Harikēnburēdo (Hurricane Blade). The look on the Scarecrow's (Kakashi) face must have been priceless. Did I mention my version of the technique is actually complete unlike his? No? Well now I did. The wind-encased arm ran straight threw the bastard. But not before his attack hit home.

I felt like my insides were burning, my blood froze over, every bone cracked and shattered, and my brain split into pieces all at once. I don't know what the attack was. What I do know, It fucking hurt.

Here I am, once again lying in a pool of my own blood. Desperately trying to regain any small amount of life I have left. My allies are shocked to a stand still, the leaf-nin around celebrating **'because the demon's finally dead'** and the others are either weeping their eyes out, or trying to force their way through.

I think I just Tsuande sock Sakura straight in the jaw. Ha, stupid bitch.

Now it ends, the blood stains the ground as the cold air enters through the massive hole in my chest.

The hyperactive, dense-as-fuck, idiotic, ramen-loving, orange-wearing, knucklehead Naruto and the true Naruto that few ever saw, and fewer ever cared about, will be threw out with the trash. Broken and unwanted. All I am now is...

Dead and Gone.

* * *

**Well guys. Hope you enjoyed. No Naruto isn't dead. Well Yes and No. The name naruto is dead, The person isn't. Romance is Miya but suggestions for others is welcome. As well as new names for Naruto to use. Becuase the name doesn't really work for me. Ja Ne (See ya)**


End file.
